Coffee(Because I Can't Come up with a Better Title)
by WW2IsStillCool
Summary: The Wings Around the Globe Rally took an unexpected turn when the top two racers are injured in the third leg. Unable to continue, the two are forced to stay in Agra. But we don't care about them. This story is about their two mechanics and how they cope with the situation.


Dr. Xavier Thompson was relaxing at his desk, leaning back, propped on unfinished reports, hot mug of coffee on one lift, a prestigious medical journal held by the other. It was good to have some time to himself. The phone rang loudly, interrupting his semi-vacation. He sighed, leaning forward, and pressed a button to put the call on speaker.  
"Yo, Xavier here"  
"You've got to come quick!" A panicked voice whined. Xavier could almost identify the voice as Zeds, but he couldn't be sure.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He's hurt. Hurt bad. Please hurry!"  
"Calm down. Who's hurt?"  
The line went dead. He burst into motion. _Where's that dang remote?_ He found it, fumbling to turn the channel to RSN, He took a step back as the scene unfolded in front of him. Two planes, badly mangled were being pulled away on trailers. Surely enough, Rip was one of them. Rip had, of course, crashed before. But at 28, could he ever completely recover? He shook his head quickly to rid himself of the thought. _I need to focus.  
_ "Stella! Load a chopper, we're heading to Agra!"  
The nurse nodded, hurrying to get the necessary medical supplies. He burst into a run, speeding out to the landing pad where a medical helicopter was already waiting for them.  
 _Please let me get there on time.  
_

It was supposed to be a joyous time. Dusty was doing what he loved, business in Propwash was booming and everything seemed perfect, a sign that things would not stay as so for long. Dottie, Chug, the Skipper and Sparky were all gathered around the TV in the Fill and Fly, watching the Wings Around the Globe with eager eyes, in hope of another victory for the young racer. It was the leg from Germany to India, one of the legs more suited to Dusty's abilities.  
But Dottie would describe the following moment as anything but joyous. Dusty crashed, and it was her fault. _I never should have let him. I never should have let him race._ "This is all my fault". She stated, staring at the screen.  
"Dottie, It was an accident, things like this happen all the time."  
"I let him race in the first place"  
Skipper returned to the room, leaning on the doorframe, "I contacted one of my friends from the Navy, they'll take us to Agra".  
The TV showed a slow motion replay as the two racers collided, meters short of the finish line. Oil splashed over the tarmac, and the two became an indistinguishable heap of metal. _Dusty..._ Though she didn't want to, she felt her face heat up and the tears begin to stream down.  
"C'mon" Sparky said, wrapping a fork around her, leading her out the door, "We need to go"

Agra was, as always, a crowded city. Not the likes of which Xavier preferred by any means. He made his way to the Hospital. At the door, a line had gathered at the entrance behind a lavender forklift. Her vibrant red eyes were filled with tears as she pleaded with security to let her in.  
"Please, you have to let me in, I am Dusty Crophoppers mechanic".  
"Aren't we all sweetheart? Now go play mechanic somewhere else."  
Xavier, hearing this looked at her again. _I think I've seen her around with Crophopper before... oh well it's worth a shot._ He moved to the front of the line, getting some angry glares from those who had been there before him.  
"Excuse me, I am Dr. Thompson, head mechanic of team RPX." He stated handing his ID to the guards. "I can vouch that this women is in fact who she says she is."  
The guard studied the ID for a moment, then handed it to Xavier. "Very well, you may both proceed."  
Dottie entered the solitary building. Choosing to ignore the mechanic who had let her in. _I don't know why he even bothered to let me in._ She went to the desk to find out what room Dusty was being treated in. The RPX mechanic had arrived there first and silently offered her his place in line. Despite her pride, she took the place offered to her. After receiving the room number, she headed to the operating room to help Dusty in any way should could.

After several hours in surgery, Dottie had mixed feelings about her work. As a result of her work, he would live. But could never fly again. Because of her, he could never do what he loved. After one of the nurses there convinced her to take a break, she made her way to the staff cafeteria. The RPX mechanic was there, writing in a notebook of some kind.  
"Coffee?" He asked, getting up.  
"I don't drink the stuff" She stated, with a tinge of disgust.  
He poured himself a cup. "Water then?"  
"Sure" She sighed. Taking the cup of cool water from his strong, yet gentle hands.  
"How's your patient?" He asked.  
"He'll live..."  
"But..." He looked her in the eyes as she out of habit looked away.  
"He's suffered extensive engine damage. I don't think..." She paused. "I don't think he'll fly again. How's Rip"  
"He is as well as can be expected. I was pretty worried, but now I think he'll be okay, so long his temper gets him into trouble. I guess all we can do now is wait, huh?"  
"Yeah" She sighed, taking a sip from her water.  
"So, why don't you tell me about how you became the personal mechanic of Dusty Crophopper?"  
"Or, you could tell me how a nice guy like you got wrapped up with RPX?"  
 _Ouch._ "It's a long story" he teased.  
She raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.  
"Very cliché..." He went on.  
Dottie remained unchanged.  
"Ok, you got me." He sighed. "My Dad left when I was little, not long after my little brother was born."  
"How much younger is your brother?" She asked.  
"Two years."  
"What does he do now?"  
"I am getting there, calm down" He sighed, returning to storyteller mode. "Anyways, my Mom did good for a while, but right around when I turned 10, it started to get to her and she started to do things that weren't the best for her. She had a job, but she used the income to buy booze."  
Dottie then noticed the crack along his side. "Xavier... did she... did she hit you?"  
He sighed "It would happen from time to time. She would never mean it. It was always the booze that made her do it. I see you looking at my scar. Yes. She did that. I keep it to remember what that stuff does to you"  
"I'm so sorry" Dottie said.  
"You know Dottie, from what I have seen of you, you seem to be the type who beats themselves up for things they can't help. Am I right?"  
"Maybe sometimes." She agreed shyly. A small smile crept on her face, but she shoved away as soon as it appeared. "Continue"  
"Of course." He stated. "Anyway, I started to become quite the little thief. I would take food for me and my little brother. Until I got caught"  
"The police?" She asked, almost in a gasp.  
"If they police caught me, do you think I'd be here today?"  
She shrugged.  
"Nah, I got caught by Gerald Sharp, Owner of SyncED, that's the company that owns and operates RPX. He took me to his office, you have to remember I was 12 at the time, so my imagination wasn't quite under control. He explained to me stealing was wrong. Then he asked my name." He sighed. "I didn't tell him. I was afraid he would call the cops."  
"So?"  
"He said he couldn't help me if I didn't tell him."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"Of course" He grinned. "He gave me a job working at one of the companies medical facilities. I didn't know anything about medicine, but the more I worked, the more I became fascinated with machines and how they work. Mr. Sharp noticed this and helped me get to college, where I got my degree and when I came back, he offered me a job in the RPX Medical Corps, in the past 10 years I worked my way up, now I am the head mechanic." He gasped "Well, now it's your turn"  
"My story is not nearly that long"  
"enh" He shrugged. "Tell me anyways"  
"Well, I was born in Propwash Junction, so I grew up with Dusty, and the three of us were good friends."  
"Three?"  
"Oh, I forgot about Chug, He's the local fuel truck. Anyways my Dad was the local mechanic and I loved how he had a special connection with everyone. He was responsible for the well being of the town, and he truly cared about everyone. I wanted to do the same."  
"That sounds special"  
"I couldn't protect Dusty though"  
"Dottie, you just saved his life"  
"He'll never fly again. He might as well be dead. Flying was all he lived for."  
"Dottie, There is something I didn't tell you."  
"What?"  
"I specialize in repairing small aircraft engines"

"Why would you fix him!?" Rip snarled. "We could have been rid of him forever. But you had to blow it didn't you."  
Xavier tensed as he received this reprimand. "Sir, with all due respect. I am a Doctor, my job is to save lives. And when it comes to saving lives, it doesn't matter whose team they are on"  
"From what I heard, he would have made it just fine without you."  
"Not really, Sir" He stated. Gazing out the window he could see Dusty slowly getting beck into the flow of flying. Not listening to Rips complaints he unfolded his forks looking at a crumpled piece of paper Dottie had given him. 555-1113. He grinned. _I think I'll call her when I get back._


End file.
